Dante vs Knuckles
Dante vs Knuckles is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: Video games have many characters, but none get more memes and spots in video games than these two. Boomstick: Really? That's the connection here? What are we doing with our lives? Wiz: We're off-season, so it's fine. And they associate with red... Boomstick: Oh. Yay! Wiz: Featuring Dante from the Devil may Cry series. Boomstick: And Knuckles the echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog series. Wiz: We will make this fair by using Shin Megami Tensei's version of Dante and Archie Knuckles Boomstick: With that out of the way he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dante Wiz: Long ago Boomstick: Wiz we know the story Dante and Vergil were twinsies who's father was legendary badass that betrayed his own kind married a woman and eventually passed away leaving the two. Demons have guts murdered her while Dante and Vergil separated. BAM backstory in a nutshell Wiz…Boomstick I was suppose to be the talkative one Boomstick: WHO CARES NOW??? *Wiz shoves Boomstick out for a bit which he crashes through the studio* Wiz: Anyway Dante witnessing her death became a mercenary and started to fight against the demons he so despise. *Wiz was then shoved a bit* Boomstick: Oi don't shove me cause i was high Wiz: Look if you're high then remember what happened on our trip? Boomstick:…You have a point. Alright so Dante obviously cannot fight these demons without some weapons to keep him company so he can kick ass Wiz:Dante has a range of weapons like his rebellion which is his base sword and can be thrown like a boomerang, Alastor is basically a lightning sword, Ceberus are nunchakus but can freeze enemies and are three sided Boomstick: Illuminati confirmed??? Wiz: No shut up man and you made that joke again Boomstick: Meh. I'm running out of ideas at this rate. Ok moving on Agni and Rudra are twin swords that produce fire and wind, Nevan is like alastor but a guitar? Hey wiz why the fuck Dante has a guitar as a weapon he smashes people with that? Wiz: No he can also turn it into a scythe and summon blood thirsty bats. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT!!!! I want one NOW! Wait let me try something the next thing you are going to say is: "You can't its not for sale" Wiz: You can't its not for sale. What what? Boomstick: Haha I did *Get's punched into a ditch* Wiz; Anyway Dante has the beowulf which is a gauntlet made of light and looks like Yang's shotgun gauntlets just that they are also used for the feet and don't shoot out anything but does things like the rising dragon which is basically a shoryuken. Boomstick: Why is there street fighter moves in devil may cry games? *As he gets back* Wiz: This is capcom nearly every game they own now has a street fighter reference and also he has 2 more of those gauntlets that are ifrit which is just made of fire and gilgamesh which is made of metal. Boomstick: But if he needs range he has his trusty handguns Ebony and Ivory which are semi-automatic and have unlimited ammo damn i need those beauties but their not for sale i know, Lucifer as backpack that can shoot toothpicks of pain and are similar to the ones Mundus shot out in the first game and finally one my all time favorites is Pandora which is a briefcase that has 666 forms but sadly Dante has only shown 7 of those. Wiz: These forms include epidemic, hatred, revenge, jealousy, argument, grief and omen: Epidemic is a bowgun firing ravaging missiles of death Boomstick: Hatred is a bazooka that spells FUCK YOU all over those missiles, Revenge is basically a FUCK YOU laser, Jealousy is a gatling gun that rains death with hot lead, Argument is a mobile missile battery that shoots a ton of FUCK YOU missiles to the enemies and they are homing, Wiz: Grief is a shuriken that slices though enemies and is like a boomerang and finally Omen which surrounds enemies with a violated taboo and kills them. Boomstick: Thought they have one thing they have in common they can fuck you up hard. Seriously I NEED THAT SHIT NOW Wiz: Not for sale Boomstick: I'll just shoot Dante… Wiz: Well you can't one he is fiction and two…he is a master in weapons your dead by then Boomstick: Right…ok so anyway Dante has 6 unique styles he can use to help him control the field they are trickter which helps Dante move more efficiently and dodge opponents, Swordmaster helps Dante bring out the best in his melee weapons, Gunslinger does what sword master does just with his guns, Royalguard helps Dante reduce the amount of damage he takes and can counter enemies like parrying in street fighter 3rd strike god dammit the references, Quicksilver stops time for as long as Dante has enough Devil Trigger to spend on he also can use the bangle of time to completely stop time, and finally Doopleganger which is like quicksilver just it creates a clone version of Dante to help him fight. So many man he can switch on the fly but what does devil trigger even do wiz? Wiz: It turns him into his true demon form Boomstick: No wayyyy. He only looks human with the powers~ *Sees Dante transforming into Devil Trigger* HOLY SHIT Wiz: And he can turn into majin devil trigger and sparda devil trigger with his father's sword but they are more or less the same thing just Dante improvised with Majin Boomstick: Anyway Dante is one tough fellow he tangoed with the most powerful of demons even Mundus who he defeated in his own realm. Survived wounds quite casually and even Mundus but in this case the greatest one is against Demi-Fiend who could battle a person who can destroy multiverses easily and Dante could have easily have killed Demi-Fiend not stopped. Even kept up with the dude no problem Wiz: Biggest weakness though is himself as he is extremely cocky to a fault even and that his regen doesn't last forever, he doesn't last forever in devil trigger and has incredibly bad luck Boomstick: Mess with this demon hunter you will be sorry Dante: All Right! Jackpot Knuckles Wiz: Knuckles the echidna the last surviving echidna who resides in Angel Island guarding the master emerald Boomstick: Wait how is that fucking island flying WITHOUT wings Wiz: That would be because of the master emerald Boomstick: Oh that makes sense… Wiz: But this is archie version so there are a lot more things that he has over his canon version Boomstick: Though his game story isn't that much different from the comics but with more background. Wiz: You see when Knuckles wasn't even born his father was warned that his son would have to face a threat on Mobius so the father experiment to see if he can make the ultimate guardian. Boomstick: This echidna is freaking secluded i mean he was forced to do things like math as a kid with a handful of other subjects which his mom didn't like so they got a divorce…at least mine wasn't about making my kid secluded Wiz: No yours was more to stupid decision making Boomstick: Wiz shut it Wiz: Anyway Knuckles met Sally Acron who became his first friend but it was brief as her city was taken over by Eggman. But overcame his loneliness with Vector, Charmy and Espio. Boomstick: After that he was tricked by Eggman again…OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I mean i know he is secluded but this is ridiculous Wiz: Yeah as he was tricked and battled Sonic who managed to get the misunderstanding out of the way Boomstick: Well he had many adventures with Sonic but as his ally and defender of the emerald Knuckles can't be a guardian without some skills in his arsenal. He has super strength, speed, durability with being able to glide, hear better, also capable to tap some part of the chaos force which allows him to have reality warping, teleportation, Chaos energy attacks along with invulnerability in his base. Wiz: Also Knuckles can transform into Hyper Knuckles when he uses all seven emeralds which gives him far greater control over his abilities and boost himself immensely and managed to fight Super Sonic that destroyed a universal-sized zone in a simple clash Boomstick: Hot damn that's some fire power he's got I would definitely want those emeralds Wiz: But they aren't for sale like Dante's weapons… Boomstick: I can make one right? Wiz: Nope not as simple as that you can't make a proper replica while it can fool others it won't be as potent as the original. Tails even stated that. Boomstick: Oh man so I won't be badass…great Wiz: Well Knuckles still has one last form up his sleeve. Boomstick: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Wiz: Yes one he fuses into the chaos force which is a realm beyond infinite universes and turn into Chaos Knuckles Boomstick: But he is green? Not so impressive to be honest. Wiz: Oh you are wrong in that regard thinking it isn't that strong at all. This form allows Knuckles to gain a new set of powers such as increasing his powers by a lot at rapid rates in each passing moment, create bridges through time and space, with atom manipulation now under his full use, regeneration and time manipulation Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! That's a big move pool right there. Talk about a huge power boost. Knuckles has taken on Sonic (archie) on multiple occasions hyper form contended with his super form equally and blew a universe-sized zone along with the fact that fusing with the chaos force puts him above an infinite amount of multiverses Wiz: But Knuckles isn't flawless in base using his powers available to him is difficult and while his hyper form doesn't have a true weakness his chaos form is unstable and difficult to control so he can hurt himself while using them Boomstick: But don't piss this echidna off or he will flex his muscles right at you *Knuckles clashes with super sonic in his hyper form and the zone is destroyed* (in comic pages) Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It times for a death battle! Death Battle! *Dante comes up to angel island and is lost until he saw something shinning* Dante: Ho? *He runs up to see the master emerald* That's one big ass gem Knuckles: Hey who's there? *A red echidna walks out and see Dante* Are you trying to steal the master emerald? Dante: Oh this belongs to you? That seems to be a huge amount worth of selling that and a talking echidna? Knuckles: I won't let you have it! *Takes a fighting stance* Dante: Oh you want to fight eh? *Takes out rebellion with Ivory* Let's rock baby FIGHT! *Knuckles then charges at Dante with an uppercut but he dodges and counters with a Rebellion combo slash and juggles Knuckles in the air then sends him into a mountain* Knuckles: Gah this isn't going to be that easy *Bursts out of the rubble* Now where did he? Shit *Saw Lucifer's blades and dodges 3 of them which blew up the mountain* Dante: This guy ain't half bad *Launches 6 more blades and flies closer to where Knuckles is who dodges as it keeps blowing up the forest* Knuckles: This guy is nuts wait why do i hear lightning? OH CRAP *Dante barely misses as Knuckles heard the sound and rolled out of the way* YOU'RE OPEN *Gives off a furry of combos on Dante and sends him to the other side of Angel Island* Time to get him *he runs all the way to where Dante is* *Meanwhile* Dante: Gah *As he hits a wall* That was one hell of a punch *And then he saw Knuckles about to get closer Dante uses cerberus to launch ice spikes but Knuckles managed to glide around them and tries to attack Dante from the top but he misses and counter attacks with Nevan and stuns Knuckles with some bats and uses the cerberus to freeze him a little bit following up with Ifrit lighting Knuckles on fire and launched him away* Knuckles: That was a pain *Takes out a chaos emerald* I guess i have to use this *Knuckles then launches Chaos energy at Dante and he uses Ifrit's fire to counter it and manages to get behind Dante then hitting him a lot then launching a high chaos energy ball at Dante who barely blocks it with Royal guard style* Dante: Time to counter this *Dante runs and managed to guard against some blasts* Knuckles: Dammit *Shots two shots of chaos energy one after the other and as Dante royal guards the first one is hit by the second one* Dante: Hehe nifty *Uses trickster and teleports in midair with knuckles and slices him with Rebellion and changes with force edge then alastor and knocks the emerald away from Knuckles into a mountain then Dante launches Knuckles there after doing a kick 13 on knuckles with ifrit sending all the way to the same mountain Dante sent the emerald in* *Knuckles crashes through the mountain* Knuckles: This guy is tough as hell hm? *He notices all the chaos emeralds* Alright here goes nothing *Transforms into Hyper Knuckles just as Dante comes in* Dante: *Whistles* You look like some sort of super saiyan or something that I read about. Except rainbowish. This is getting interesting *Transforms into devil trigger* Let's rock *Dante's slashes and lunges stingers at Knuckles who dodges barely and punches Dante in the gut and throws him to a random teleporter that teleports him out of Angel Island and Knuckles follows suit* *Amala Network-Hell* *Dante comes crashing down through the labyrinth* Dante: Ahh this brings back memories *Knuckles comes in and almost hits Dante but he dodges* Dante: Heh *Disappears* Knuckles: Huh where did he go? Dante: HEY! Let's see how well you can go through this labyrinth. Basically we are doing hide and seek here. One Knuckles: TSK I'M NOT IN ON THIS *He starts to try to find Dante* Dante: TWO THREE Knuckles: Tsk where is he? Dante: OVER HERE! *Stingers Knuckles and retreats back* Knuckles: Tsk DAMN YOU! *He plows his way through the labyrinth into the other section of it* That was a pain *Then felt a gun near his head* Dante: Though you got away? Think again pal. Knuckles: SHIT *Is shot by Ebony and Ivory then uses the briefcase Pandora opening hatred and slicing him with Alastor then uppercutting with the Gilgamesh* That hurt a lot *Then tries to punch Dante who counters it and it destroys the area they are in (not the entire labyrinth) and they landed in an endless void* Dante: This looks like the entire Amala network was destroyed by that kid *Uses sword master style and keeps hitting Knuckles then hit him with Agni and Rudra then uses the gunslinger style using pandora's Hatred which lasered Knuckles keeping him in the air follow up by Jealousy which keeping him the air with the gatling gun bullets and then Epidemic and argument launching missiles exploding in Knuckles's face and as he lands Grief slices Knuckles in the gut making him bleed and stinger him with Force edge and Knuckles is thrown into a distance as the devil trigger ends* Is that all? Knuckles: Not…not yet *Knuckles genetic's then allow him to fully tap into the Chaos Force transforming into Chaos Knuckles and it healed his wound* I'll take you down! Dante: I'll take you on *Fuses the amulets and turns force edge into the Sparda sword and transforms into his Sparda form* Let's begin *Shoots a lot of fireballs at Knuckles who dodges and lands a flurry of hits on Dante but he used quicksilver and attacked knuckles furiously before he activated his own time stop and then countered against Dante's quicksilver overwhelming Dante sending him to the sky and launching him back to the ground* GAH *As he crashes to the ground coughing* Knuckles: I thought you were tougher than that! Huh? What is this demonic presence? Dante: That hurt *Stingers Knuckles with the Sparda Sword and used Omen to stun Knuckles for a split second and kept using stinger then turns it into a scythe that slashes Knuckles's guts further than before and uses a fire dragon attack which blew Knuckles away but didn't take damage due to using his atom manipulation to atomize it to prevent it from doing proper damage* Knuckles: Tsk Well then *He bridges time and space and lunges at Dante taken by surprise and they go through* *In an empty and void multiverse they came out from the bridge with Knuckles using his time manipulation while Dante uses the bangle of time to fight in stopped time and their clash destroyed the multiverse they were in after the time stop ends* Dante: Stop annoying me *As he turns back to base* Knuckles: You are DONE *As he tries to punch Dante he blocked it but his hands were similar to his Sparda Devil Trigger but different and as Knuckles realizes this he was hit in the guts and felt more pain* What the? Dante: I never thought you would back me this far into a corner *Dante then does a rebellion on Knuckles which hits all of the moves followed by doing the E&I and bullet time move to stun him slightly but Knuckles uses his chaos powers to negate the remaining bullets and managed atomize Ebony* HEY ASSHOLE *Dante does a whirlwind attack but was blocked and Knuckles hits with much greater force than before* Knuckles: You are a little tougher but not tough enough Dante: *Cough* We'll see about that *Uses Holy Star to get back in shape* Let's see how you will deal with this! *Does a roundtrip which shocks Knuckles then uses Son's Oath to increase his damage and goes for a deadly stinger with the rebellion but knuckles atomizes it* GET READY *In the confusion he uses the Sparda Sword then does a showtime with the words: Bingo! Are You Ready? and Showtime! in display as it sends Knuckles down* *Pant* That was a pain Knuckles: Don't underestimate me! Dante: Alright this is getting annoying *Takes out Yamato* TAKE THIS *Slashes Yamato at Knuckles who dodges* Knuckles: I see that you are growing tired of this *Knuckles charges at Dante who slashes Yamato but he keeps dodging the slashes as he closes in* Dante: DEVIL MUST DIE *He uses the Sparda Sword and does Devil Must Die on Knuckles just as he is in range but he catches the last stinger* What? Knuckles: Time to end this *Knuckles then lifts the sword out of Dante's hands and punches him rapidly before launching the sword at Dante who is impaled as he returns to base form* Dante: GAH *cough* I guess I could do it. You win pal Knuckles: *Uppercuts Dante's head as it fades into the void* You were a good opponent K.O.! *Teleports back to Angel Island after he restores the multiverse* Knuckles: He may not have been a bad person. Hmm I'll probably try to find a way to resurrect him or something *As he continues to guard the Master Emerald* Result Boomstick: OH GOD THAT WAS NUTS! Wiz: It was an intense matchup but it isn't overly complicated. Dante had the advantage early in the match even being able to contend with Hyper Knuckles without issues Boomstick: But once Chaos Knuckles came to the field things were over for the devil hunter Wiz: You see Demi-Fiend was able to beat Kagatsuchi who controlled infinite multiverses and Dante was fighting him to the point he could have killed him should he chose two. But they didn't transcend into a higher dimension as Knuckles in his chaos form is beyond infinite multiverses hence why he is already superior in strength Boomstick: Also that would makes Knuckles faster and more durable than Dante and while he has weaponry sadly those weren't affected since Knuckles is SO much more power than Dante not to mention he is increasing his power by each passing moment. THAT'S JUST CHEAP. Wiz: One may argue he could lose control but that won't mean that Dante still can't beat him so overall Knuckles is superior in his chaos form and so the moment he went into that it sealed Dante's fate completely Boomstick: Looks like Dante was knuckled sandwiched Wiz: The winner is Knuckles Next Time on Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TISSG7Redgrave Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Animal vs Demon themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017